PinesQuest
}} in the game.]] PinesQuest is a role playing game that takes place after the events of Rumble's Revenge. Story Story continues from Rumble's Revenge. Dipper and Mabel defeated Rumble, but they are still trapped in a video game. Dipper thinks someone programed this game, just to trap them. They arrive in 8-bit Mystery Shack, but Stan doesn't know he is in a game, and just tells them they are in their imagination. Stan gives several items for the kids to get out and get some fresh air. Character appearances *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Waddles *Gideon Gleeful *Blendin Blandin *Chutzpar *Gnomes *Manotaurs *Gremloblin *Cursed Doors *Gobblewonker robot *Mermando *Paper Jam Dipper (Referred as Dipper Clone #4) *Summerween Trickster *Nathaniel Northwest's grave *Ma and Pa Duskerton's grave *Fertilia and Grady Mecc's grave *Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie's grave Locations The Forest This is the game's version of the Gravity Falls Forest. It is the main map, or hub area, where the player can access different locations. Mystery Shack Acts as the item shop and is located at the center of the forest. Mancaves The game's version of the Man Cave. Gnome Woods The game's version of the Gnome forest. Deep Forest The Deep Forest seen in "Little Dipper," except that there are many Gremloblins found in this version. The Programmer's Lair Where the battle versus The Programmer takes place. Items *Bracelet: Stores your STRENGTH. Break stuff to level it up! *Spear: Use it to break things, activate switches, or dig holes. Upgrades your STRENGTH. *Hook: Use it to hit, break, or grab things out of reach. Upgrades your STRENGTH. *Photo Album: See the photos you have taken here. *Amulet: Stores your MAGIC. Take pictures/shrink stuff to level it up! *Camera: Use it to take pictures. Upgrades your MAGIC *Flashlight: Use it to shrink enemies. Upgrades your MAGIC *Quest Diary: Check your pending and resolved quests here. *Silver Key: Grunkle Stan hides stuff with this key. *Eagle Motivational Poster: Less damage from anything because you rock! *Fake Tattoos: Level up strength super fast with manly fake tattoos. *Mystery Power Vial: Restores part of your mystery power. *Sack of Mystery: Get more money from your looting with this. *How To DJ R-R-R-R-ight: Recover your mystery power in a b-b-b-blink! *Sev'ral Times Movie: Quickly refill your mystery power with Mabel's favorite movie. *Training Montage CD: Level up strength quicker with this montage music. *BABBA CD: Level up magic quicker with the music of your favorite pop group. *Super Mystery Power: Mystery Power won't deplete for a few seconds. *Smile Dip Packet: Walk very fast with this banned candy from NYUMS. *Taco: Crunchy and tasty. Increases half a heart. Don't ask what it's made of. *Battery: Use it to power your flashlight. *Sandwich: A homemade POWER sandwich. Increases 2 hearts. *Pizza: They're not only for turtles. Increases 3 hearts. *MultiBear Radio: Level up magic super fast with the power of this boombox. *Jack-O-Melon: From our new favorite holiday of the year. *Plushie: A duck? A panda? What is this thing? *President's Key: The key to enter the programmer's lair. *TV Mag: Tiger Fist: This edition covers Tiger Fist. *TV Mag: Baby Fights: This edition covers Baby Fights. *TV Mag: Duck-tective: This edition covers Duck-tective. *TV Mag: Cash Wheel: This edition covers Cash Wheel. Cryptograms *Take all the capitalized letters from the various fortunes told at the fortune teller and you get: "COME AND FIND ME" which is a reference to find all the Bills in the game. **COmMon sEnse isn't that common. **you will search theme songs for hidden messAges.. **a penNy saveD is a penny you could have spent at the mystery shack... **you will soon Feel as though you've wasted a coIN.... **increDible wealth will enter your life when you're hit by a MonEy truck..... *The cryptogram, in A1Z26 cipher form, revealed at the end of the game by collecting all of the floating Bill icons decodes to read, "OLDMANMCGKNOWS." Trivia *It is in fact impossible to get a Game Over, as the count down to restart continuously loops. *The plushie in the game is the same plushie from "The Time Traveler's Pig." *Before the the twins enter the video game world some of Mabel's in-game dialogue is a reference to an iconic line used in Super Mario Bros. *The description for the pizza item is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The game appears to have a number of references to The Legend of Zelda video game series. **The title screen of PinesQuest shares some similarities to that of A Link to The Past. In the former there is a spear through the word PINESQUEST, while in the latter, there is a sword through the word ZELDA. Both screens show their game's logo over a body of water. **One of the signs found in the overworld says, "You want Potions, Fairies and Crossbows? Tough luck. But we have tacos in the Mystery Shack!" These are recurring items in the ''Zelda ''series, although it is usually a bow instead of a crossbows. ru:PinesQuest